I Love You Ardently
by Lost In the Cloudy Mist
Summary: A quick fanfic of the proposal. Darcy uses Pemberley to his advantage.


Pre note; this is my first fan-fic and I am not a good writer so do not expect Shakespeare. Just enjoy the adorableness.

_Listen to "Can't Help Falling In Love With You" by Ingrid Michaelson or _

"_The City of Black and White" by Matt Kearney_

I Love You Ardently

Darcy had it all planned out; the rooftop of Pemberley Digital reserved; the date was highlighted in his calendar. He went over the checklist on the yellow legal pad at his desk.

Table

Chairs

5 Strands of Christmas lights

Music

Flowers

Candles

Food

Collaborate with Gigi and Fitz

Ring

Approval of Mr. Bennet

Typical Darcy had everything checked off about a week in advance. Finally, the night of Lizzie's birthday, at seven the couple was supposedly getting ready for a nice dinner at the wharf with Gigi, Fitz, and Brandon. While Lizzie was in the shower, Darcy pulled a small velvet box out of its hiding place in the back of the closet.

The sun against the ocean looked as though the water was on fire. _"How beautiful.."_ Lizzie thought to herself as they drove through San Francisco. When the sun finally set, and twilight absorbed the city, Lizzie noticed they were heading in the wrong direction.

"Is Darcy-bot on auto pilot? Or did you forget something at the office?" she inquired.

Noticing a window of opportunity,

"Yyyess? Yes! That is exactly the predicament. I just forgot some paperwork at my office," Darcy improvised as he involuntarily started tucking in his chin, "Do you mind if we stop and pick it up on our way?"

Recognizing the nervous habit, Lizzie teased him, "Oh, I do not mind at all. We obviously will not be late due to your punctuality and…. impeccable timing…"

She leans over and grabs his tie, which perfectly matches his eyes. Inches apart, Lizzie hesitates, soaking in the moment. Then lunges in for a passionate kiss.

In the lobby, Lizzie playfully dashed ahead of Darcy. Her navy blue dress danced around her knees, just as her chestnut hair floated about her bare shoulders.

Once in the elevator, Darcy pressed the top floor.

"That's not your office floor. Where are we going?" Lizzie asked, giving Darcy a questioning look.

"I know." He replied with a smug grin growing across his face.

Lizzie had no idea what was happening. Darcy's behavior became stranger and stranger the higher they rose.

_I wonder what my lobster is up to? Acting so anxious yet confident. Could he be? No, not here at his work, he is too proper._

One floor to go

Darcy stood close behind Lizzie and whispered gently in her ear, "close your eyes my love."

"Whyy?" bluntly Lizzie asked, " I have no solid hypothesis on where this adventure is headed."

"I promise that I will always protect you."

Slowly he moved his hand in front of her eyes and guided her up the small flight of stairs. At the door, "No peeking, I just need one moment to do something," Darcy instructed. He then proceeded to remove his hands, pull out his phone. After remotely turning the music on, and everything on order he took a deep breath. Then Darcy opened the door.

Lizzie could not believe her eyes when Darcy told her to open her eyes. She was on the rooftop of Pemberley Digital, the glowing San Francisco skyline looked magnificent. Above her twinkly lights added to the night sky. Off to the side, a little table for two covered in boxes of Chinese food. All the while "Can't Help Falling In Love With You" by Ingrid Michaelson is playing on a little stereo.

Bewildered, Lizzie turned to see if her previous suspicion is true. When Lizzie turned and saw Darcy on one knee, she found her answer. Every answer she would ever need. He was kneeling in front of her.

"Elizabeth Bennet, I am in love with you. Even more so than on your birthday two years ago. You are just, perfect. Lizzie you are; brilliant, witty, funny, beautiful inside and out, kind, and loving. I love you more than humanly possible. Elizabeth Bennet, will you marry me?

"William Darcy," she paused to stifle her tears, "my answer is, yes."

He then placed the ring on her finger, gently sliding it over her porcelain skin. The ring as Lizzie observed, was a silver band with three stoned. The largest was a diamond as the centerpiece, with two smaller gems swimming like coy fish around the diamond.

Darcy giddily explained, "I used our birthstones, aquamarine and garnet because birthdays seem to be special days for us. As for the diamond, it is traditional and I thought that you would love it."

"Darcy, it's beautiful," Lizzie stammered. Suddenly she grabbed his face and pulled him in. Although, to Darcy's surprise, Lizzie bypassed his ready lips, and spoke softly in his ear, "I love you."

In the next moment, the couple shared a deep, passionate kiss. Catching his breath Darcy asked, "Would you care do dance?"

A sheepish grin crept across Lizzie's face, "I would love too."

Slow dancing under the stars and twinkly lights, is how Lizzie and Darcy spent their evening. Grateful to have one another in their life, ready to be vowed to each other in sickness and in health. Most of all, they love each other ardently.


End file.
